


Could Soul

by LunaIssabella



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Oneshot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Un simple disparo sería suficiente para darles una muestra de su poder, así dejaría de ser el héroe de esa ingrata ciudad y volvería a tener una vida normal.Oneshot





	Could Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin salió esta belleza. Dedicado a mi bella beta.
> 
> Ya saben que esta serie no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera Planeta Phantom nunca hubiera pasado (de hecho en mi mente no pasó y nunca pasará)
> 
> Disfruten

**Cold Soul**

_Tú ya lo sabes_

_Estás perdiendo el control_

_Puedo ver la frialdad en tu alma_

_Puedo sentirla ahora._

**Trevor Moran – Cold Soul**

Un día más, una pelea más, una vez más en la que Danny Phantom vence a un fantasma de cuarta sin el mínimo esfuerzo. Encierra al susodicho fantasma en el termo Fenton que le proporciona su amiga Sam sin detenerse a decir algo sarcástico como siempre suele hacer. Al parecer, piensa para sí mismo mientras regresa al suelo y vuelve a su forma humana, los 16 habían venido con una gran carga de madurez, eso y que se estaba empezando a sentir cansado de todo aquéllo pero ese es un pensamiento que mantenía en lo más profundo de su cabeza, tanto que a él mismo le costaba detenerse a pensar en ello, ni que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo de todas formas.

—Eso fue genial amigo —Tucker se acerca y palmea su espalda riendo —, sin una gota de sudor, esos fantasmas deberían pensárselo mejor antes de aparecer.

—Ciertamente —Sam le mira suspicaz, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. — ¿No te parece que Danny, de pronto, es demasiado bueno?

—¿De qué hablas Sam? —el susodicho la mira incrédulo, ¿acaso Sam sugería que antes, al principio de todo eso, no era bueno?

—No te ofendas Danny, llevas tiempo en esto y obviamente en algún momento ibas a mejorar pero…

—Ya entiendo que quiere decir —el tecnólogo la mira como si hubiese descubierto los secretos del universo y luego mira a su amigo—, se refiere a que ya no te causa ningún esfuerzo vencerlos.

—Y ya no destruyes media escuela, o media ciudad con los más problemáticos —agrega la chica gótica asintiendo.

—Chicos por favor —el joven rueda los ojos guardando el termo en su mochila y echa esta sobre su hombro.

—Es enserio incluso… —Sam se detiene y se lo piensa unos segundos organizando las ideas en su cabeza—, incluso ya no te cuesta golpearlos y no te lo piensas dos veces antes de lastimarlos.

—¿Qué? —Danny parpadea sin entender del todo.

—Siempre has tratado de vencerlos de forma justa, pero ahora….

—¿Dices que no tengo compasión? Eso es ridículo Sam, soy el héroe ¿recuerdas? —sus propias palabras le queman la boca y revuelven sus entrañas. ¿Acaso eso sería siempre? ¿ _Sólo el héroe?_

—Si eres el héroe —interrumpe Tucker al ver las intenciones de Sam de seguir la discusión sin sentido—. Un héroe más rápido, más fuerte y más determinado. Fin de la discusión.

Los morenos comparten un par de miradas desafiantes más antes de que Danny se encoja de hombros restándole importancia a todo el asunto. Vuelve a acomodar su mochila y agita su mano.

—Como sea, debo irme; la tarea no se hace sola.

—Y un héroe más responsable —masculla Sam entre dientes siendo ignorada olímpicamente por sus amigos.

—Nos vemos luego Danny —se despide Tucker enfilando hacia su casa.

—Hasta luego chicos —el joven se acomoda la mochila mientras se gira y camina hacia la torre Fenton.

En el camino no puede evitar cavilar las palabras de sus amigos, permitiéndose dejar aflorar cierta línea de pensamientos mientras aprovecha el silencio que le rodea. Él había pensado en ello antes, cuando daba un paseo por la zona fantasma o estudiaba para exámenes, en momentos de profundo silencio, muy escasos en la casa Fenton, se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos aunque no le gustasen. A lo largo de esos cortos dos años desde que tenía sus poderes había notado el cambio en sí mismo, no era tonto y había sido el primero en hacerlo. Ninguno de sus poderes es ahora un problema, y cuando uno nuevo sale a relucir suele adaptarse a él con singular facilidad.

No le gusta pensar en ello a menudo, pues el conocimiento de su control siempre viene con una sensación de superioridad que le abruma. Se detiene frente a una luz roja y se estremece, es incluso más fuerte que Skulker o Techno y muchos fantasmas no se atrevían a pasar al plano humano para evitar encontrarse con su persona, pero aún hay algunos tontos que lo hacían y no le era difícil vencerlos en un pestañeo.

Cruza la calle y saca su llave para entrar en la Torre. Antes de siquiera girar la perilla puede escuchar a su padre parlotear en voz alta sobre su más reciente invento atrapa-fantasmas Fenton, su madre lo secunda sin detenerse a analizar dicho invento. Reprime una mueca y entra anunciándose, en vano pues ninguno le presta atención. En momentos así casi extraña Jazz pero la sabelotodo de su hermana no era una mejor compañía.

Deja su mochila en la entrada y saca el termo preguntándose vagamente en que momento había empezado a sentir que no era parte de esa familia. Si bien no comparte sus excentricidades y podría decirse es el más normal de los cuatro, ser mitad fantasma no es del todo la razón de su actual desligue familiar, solo un eslabón más en la larga cadena de la cual no podía encontrar el primero. Pero hay algo de lo que sí está seguro, y es ese pensamiento que siempre trata de enterrar pero es momento de dejarlo correr y analizarlo.

Había empezado a alejar a todo el mundo de sí mismo y mientras más lo hace, más fácil es. Como construir un enorme muro de frialdad entre él y los que alguna vez fueron sus seres más queridos: sus padres, Jazz, Sam y Tucker.

Baja al laboratorio Fenton mientras juega distraídamente con el termo. Sabe aunque no lo admita en voz alta que ese muro se está volviendo tan real que casi puede tocarlo envolviendo su corazón. Es la muy directa causa de su "nueva" facilidad para vencer a sus enemigos y para golpearlos sin resentimiento alguno.

Es la razón por la que _ser el héroe_ empieza a causarle hastío y repugnancia. Serlo es un desperdicio de tiempo, fuerza y poder; un desperdicio de sus habilidades y una actividad monótona y repetitiva. Los fantasmas más persistentes en destruirlo, o los más tontos para inventarlo, volvían una y otra y otra vez como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer o como si él no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Deja el termo en una de las mesas y se apoya en ella cerrando sus ojos dejando el cambio suceder. ¿Habría alguna forma de hacerles entender que ya no representan un desafío para él?

—Buuuu~ —el sonido llega junto al pitido del portal cuando un fantasma lo atraviesa. —¡Temedle al fantasma de las cajas!

El susodicho empieza a levitar cajas fantasmales y algunas llenas de piezas que hay repartidas por todo el laboratorio. Danny ni siquiera abre los ojos al momento de alzar su mano y lanzar una bola de hielo al fantasma de las cajas que inmediatamente queda congelado en su sitio provocando que las cajas cayendo a su alrededor con un estrepitoso ruido.

El chico respira hondo antes de abrir sus ojos mientras se endereza, pasa una mano por su cabello girando para mirar al fantasma congelado. Hace una mueca y camina hacia el pedazo de escoria con ínfulas de malo más persistente que las cucarachas decapitadas. Lo patea dentro del portal y mientras lo ve deslizarse lentamente una idea centellea en su cabeza haciéndole alzar una mano y apuntar con un dedo a la figura de hielo. Este se enciende con energía de plasma verde, iluminando a ambos fantasmas dándole un aire más desvalido del que tenía al congelado y uno peligroso al chico fantasma.

Sería tan sencillo disparar cuando termine de atravesar el portal y hacerlo volar en pedazos desde allí para que nadie vuelva a molestarle de nuevo. La idea le hace sonreír siniestramente. Un simple disparo sería suficiente para darles una muestra de su poder, así dejaría de ser el héroe de esa ingrata ciudad y volvería a tener una vida normal.

Sin embargo…

El carril de sus pensamientos se detiene estrepitosamente y el brillo de plasma se apaga mientras el fantasma cruza al otro lado con una expresión aliviada bañando sus ojos bajo el hielo. Sin embargo eso no sería del todo suficiente, era fuerte sí pero aún hay alguien que podría igualársele muy a su pesar, incluso superarle.

A su mente llega la imagen de Vlad Masters ofreciéndole su mano y su entrenamiento. Ser su maestro y tutor para enseñarle los secretos de lo que es realmente ser como ellos. Baja la vista a sus manos y las aprieta, si hubiera aceptado en su momento ¿sería más fuerte y poderoso de lo que es ahora? ¿Existía aún alguna posibilidad de estar bajo la tutela del hombre?

Sus ojos brillan en un verde más profundo y sonríe descaradamente ante una muy oscura idea que empieza a germinar en su mente. Debe hacerle una rápida visita a su _enemigo._

* * *

 

Llegar desde su portal al que tiene Vlad en casa no es un camino precisamente cómodo pero es más rápido que volar hasta Wisconsin. Lo incómodo del viaje es precisamente la razón por la que lo hace: el montón de fantasmas que no pierden la oportunidad y le atacan como si tuviesen oportunidad contra él, y por cada uno que golpea, congela o evade su decisión se hace más férrea.

Al fin llega al portal de Vlad, se detiene frente a él, lo atraviesa y lo primero que ve son los guardias fantasmas parados allí, bloqueando la entrada de tal forma que le impiden avanzar más allá de donde está parado con enormes lanzas fantasmales como si se tratase de un antiguo castillo medieval. Les dedica una molesta mirada y se adelanta siendo detenido por las lanzas que se cruzan frente a él.

—Vengo a ver a Vlad —gruñe enfadado, —¿tienen órdenes de no dejarme avanzar?

Ellos no contestan pero Danny sabe que la respuesta es negativa. Vlad jamás le había negado la entrada. De hecho el hombre aseguraba que las puertas estaban siempre abiertas para él, por si Danny decidía abandonar todo y unírsele. Bufa y retrocede un poco antes de arremeter contra ambos guardias y golpearlos.

La pelea, que más que pelea es un forcejeo entre él y los guardias, no dura mucho. Uno de ellos había salido huyendo cuál cobarde y el otro mira a Danny con horror mientras este lo sostiene por el cuello con su puño rodeado de energía plasmática a pocos centímetros de estrellarse en su rostro. El chico chasquea la lengua soltándolo y se aleja de él pues no valía la pena gastar energía en alguien que no es más que escoria sin cerebro.

Le ve marchar por el portal tras su cobarde amigo y bufa. Mira el techo antes de volverse intangible y flotar hacía allí atravesándolo lentamente observando a su alrededor con cautela. Una vez está completamente dentro del despacho de Vlad se vuelve tangible nuevamente y posa sus pies en la fina alfombra color granate, que más bien parece sangre por la tenue iluminación de la chimenea. Mira a su alrededor girándose en busca de Vlad hasta que lo ve sentado en el enorme sofá de cuero negro, cruzado de piernas con un vaso de whisky en su mano.

—Buenas tardes Daniel, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —una sonrisa se extiende por los labios de Vlad mientras toma un corto sorbo de su vaso. —¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

De pronto Danny se siente terriblemente inseguro y vulnerable. Vlad es bastante poderoso y de querer podría destruirlo en un instante, ¿por qué querría ayudarle luego de todas las veces en que Danny lo ha rechazado? Otro pensamiento se extiende por su mente aferrándose con fuerza allí disparando un recuerdo que le hace paralizarse. A su mente llega Dan y todo lo que sucedió con su yo del futuro. Baja la vista a sus manos casi pudiendo ver allí la sangre plasmática del guardia que poco a poco se torna en la sangre de su familia.

Pasa saliva temblando de pies a cabeza, el muro de frío, que en ese momento llega a la conclusión es producto de su lado fantasma, se tambalea en su interior antes de arraigarse desviando el terror que le atenaza. Eso le preocupa haciéndole pensar que pronto podría salirse del control.

—¿Tu oferta de ser mi mentor sigue en pie? —pregunta sin alzar la vista aún, considerando en que debió haber hecho eso hace mucho tiempo. Pero era un niño inmaduro y precisamente de esa inmadurez había nacido Dan.

Vlad lo observa en silencio antes y después de su pregunta. Había presenciado la pseudo-pelea con sus guardas y lo que casi había hecho. Reconocía esa actitud, el mismo había pasado por un conflicto similar que solía tornar sus emociones más explosivas y convertirlas en desastre asegurado. Había querido evitar eso en el joven fantasma la primera vez que le propuso ser su aliado, pero terco como su padre más de una vez se había negado. Bueno, sonríe para sí mismo poniéndose en pie, más valía tarde que nunca.

Se acerca a Danny dejando el whisky a un lado.

—Preguntaría el porqué de tan repentina decisión, pero he de admitir que me da un enorme placer escucharte —alza su rostro para que le mire. Le sorprende ver el repentino sonrojo que se dispara por las mejillas del menor, no se le pasa por alto que el aparente desinterés y frialdad de Daniel hacía los demás no es algo que vaya a afectarle a él.

—Conoces las condiciones _Daniel_ —dice despacio sonriendo oscuramente, detrás suyo las llamas de la chimenea le dan un tinte casi rojizo a los profundos ojos azules del mayor.

Danny pasa saliva y asiente. Está completamente seguro de que eso no es un error y es lo mejor para sí mismo, los demás podrían irse al infierno de su parte.

—Bien, lo primero será hacerle saber a la zona fantasmal que Danny Phantom tiene cosas mejores que hacer que humillarlos constantemente. Cuéntame que planes tienes al respecto.

Suelta su mentón y camina hacia la salida de su despacho siendo seguido inmediatamente por el menor. ¿Qué más daba que el núcleo de Daniel esté apoderándose poco a poco de su parte humana? El chico será suyo por fin, la falta de todos los demás sentimientos es un pequeño precio a pagar que vale totalmente la pena. Se voltea repentinamente y le sonríe al joven sosteniendo su cadera y disfruta del sonrojo más intenso que el anterior que cubre su rostro.

Solo él podrá causar esas reacciones en él. Ese día no podría ser más perfecto.


End file.
